Breathe In, Freak Out
by I Am The Wind
Summary: It sure sounds like it...but it's not. Jason once again kisses Reyna in front of Piper effectively breaking Piper's heart. However, Piper has a very strange way of recovering from the heartbreak. As a result, amnesia, laughter, and craziness ensue. -On Hold- I want to change the story, but have sadly lost all of the documents I uploaded.
1. Pain

**Alright. I might as well do this now—or get sued…hahahaha…. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, OR THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS. I wish I did, though. I'd be soooooooo rich. Anyhoo, just to give you an outline- this is not a totally depressing Piper fic. It's a 'Piper gets heartbroken, acts really out of character, and eventually come back around in the end. Several things happen along the way—like amnesia—and hilarity ensues' fic. So please…enjoy. And NO FLAMES. Nobody likes hateful reviews…alright. And one story that I seriously recommend is 'Gods, demigods and Facebook? Oh my' by ****xXStarlighttXx. It might sound stupid, but it's really hilarious. ****However, if you hate cussing and cannot stand to read swearing, then don't read it…but its really, really funny. Okay. Now enjoy the story. **

CHAPTER I

PIPER POV

Pain. Rage. Anger. Horror. Confusion…sadness. She didn't know what to feel, she didn't know how to react. She had no idea what she was supposed to do know. She didn't notice Annabeth, Leo and the other Greeks turn to her with mixed expressions. Leo and Annabeth looked horrified. Travis, Connor and Katie looked sad. Rachel, Clovis, Butch, Lou Ellen and several others let their gazes flit from Reyna and Jason to Piper and back while Clarisse glared fiercely at Jason, her hand fingering her rather large sword.

But Piper didn't see that. She didn't see how Leo ran to her side and took her hand; she didn't see how the other's faces changed from sadness to delight when they saw Percy, wrapped in a bed sheet. All she could see was Jason, her beautiful Jason kissing Reyna.

The two Romans didn't seem to notice the commotion around them, or the reunion of Percy and his friends. Piper felt something cold running down her face. It was just a small, tickling sensation compared to the ice growing inside her.

'Am I crying?' she wondered dully. 'Or bleeding? And why can't I hear anything?' It seemed that the volume button of the world had been turned down, because Piper couldn't hear a thing.

She still stood there, ignoring the curious looks from the Roman campers and Leo's frantic pleas of "Look at me, Pipes! C'mon, Beauty Queen, say something! Piper, PLEASE!"

Finally Piper's body had had enough. The hurt was just too much for her to deal with. Her eyelids fluttered shut and her knees buckled. And then she fell, welcoming the darkness that took her out of her personal hell.


	2. Furious

**Hey you all, it's Jade here again. And I'm very happy to tell you guys that booklover still doesn't know how to update. And nobody teach her, because I love doing these author notes. NEVERMORE ON AUGUST 6th!**

CHAPTER TWO

LEO POV

When Piper fell, Leo nearly lost it. He wanted to run over to Jason and rip his head off; he wanted to say, "There is no FREAKIN' WAY THAT WE ARE FRIENDS!" He wanted to say all that and more. He would've...if he hadn't had too catch Piper to make sure she didn't crack her head open on the ground.

Leo just couldn't believe that Piper, beautiful and strong Piper had just collapsed like that. He also couldn't believe that Jason was stupid enough to make- out with Reyna right in front of Piper. But all that flew out of his head as he stared at Piper's face, which was already very, very pale. Leo knew that he had to get her back on the boat. They had a medical center there, and he really doubted that Piper wanted to wake up surrounded by Romans.

So he lugged her back up the ramp of the Argo II, yelling for Will Solace to get his friggin' butt up there and help him. Leo ran through the mini- labyrinth of hallways underneath the Argo II's deck until he finally reached a large door engraved with a lyre and the sun- Apollo's symbols. He kicked open the doors—how the Hades was he supposed to use his hands? He couldn't very well slam Piper against the door—and dashed to the nearest bed and neatly arranged her on the cot, making sure that she was comfortable. Once he had reassured himself that she wouldn't tumble off the bed, he charged out the door screaming for Will, the only son of Apollo who had volunteered to go to Camp Jupiter.

'Wimps.' Leo thought bitterly. 'They all talk tough but when it actually comes down to it…Humph. Morons.' But his thoughts were abruptly stopped when he slammed into a wall—no wait, that was Will. The son of Apollo quickly steadied Leo with one hand and then kept running towards the huge double doors, cursing in Greek under his breath. Leo almost tripped trying to follow him but made it through the doors panting.

When he reached Will's side, the healer was already bent over Piper hard at work. He brushed her hair of her forehead, studied her pale features with a frown, and checked her pulse.

Then he turned to Leo. "Aside from the fact that she's unconscious, she's fine. A bit pale though. It's obvious that she's gone through massive shock. The only thing that might help is giving her some nectar and ambrosia. Other than that, the only thing we can do is wait." He said somberly.

Leo released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and sat down on the cot, beside Piper. While Will went to a nearby fridge to grab the godly medicine, Leo gazed at her face. She didn't look peaceful. Piper's facial expression resembled that of a war refugee. Scared and tired, exhausted mentally and emotionally. Even in sleep she managed to convey a sense of illness.

"Pipes…" Leo whispered softly. "Beauty Queen, don't you dare die on me. Coz if you will I'll have to bring you back. Please, please, please don't let go. Come back…" He choked and ducked his head. After giving her the super-healthy food, Will left the hall, closing the door quietly behind him, leaving Leo—and a comatose Piper—in silence.


	3. Hilarious threats and dangerous topics

**Jade here, and since my best friend doesn't acknowledge your reviews, I'll do it for her. To FireofRiptide, I don't know if it's going to be Pipeo, because I have no idea where book lover is going with this. I think they're just really good friends, though. On with the story!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**A few hours later**

The peaceful silence of the medical hall was interrupted when a rather large group of people came in-Annabeth, Percy, Rachel, Hazel, Frank, Clarisse, Travis, Connor, Katie, Clarisse, Reyna…. and Jason. Leo, who had fallen asleep beside Piper, shot up from the cot, his fingers flying to his tool-belt.

When he saw Jason, his form began to flicker with fire and his eyes nearly burst into flame. Leo's angry gaze tracked the blond Roman's every move, narrowing when he neared Piper. However, Jason looked somewhat concerned. Annabeth and the other Greeks—Minus the black haired boy, Percy—clustered around the bed, worry written across their features.

Percy tapped his girlfriend on the shoulder and whispered, "Who the hades is that?" Leo tore his gaze from Jason. "Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. She went on a quest with me and…Jason. We saved Hera." He said hoarsely, his flaming eyes still trained on his former- best friend.

"Leo, what the hell happened?" Jason said worriedly, placing his hand on Piper's forehead, and then pulling it quickly. "She's freezing!" He whispered, worry creasing his forehead.

Leo couldn't take it anymore. "Don't touch her. Ever again!" He snapped, drawing a huge hammer out of the tool belt.

Jason looked shocked. "Dude, what's wrong with you? I'm just trying to help!" Jason said, staring at his friend.

Reyna stepped forward, placing herself in between the hammer and Jason. "Don't touch _him_!" she hissed eyes narrowed.

"Or what?" Now Leo had turned his attention to Reyna. And he wasn't even flinching, which indicated just how serious he was. Normally, his jaw would be on the floor by now and he wouldn't be able to rip his eyes off of the beautiful praetor.

Reyna glared at him. "Or I'll-"

"ENOUGH!" Annabeth yelled, eyes angry. "All of you can get the Hades out of here- except for Jason, Percy, Leo, Clarisse and Will! NOW LEAVE!" she shrieked. Percy cowered in front of her, while Clarisse smirked. Leo didn't react (except for extinguishing his flames), but Jason did.

He shot her an incredulous look that said, 'Why so freakin' loud?' Will simply rolled his eyes and shoed everyone outside. Reyna tried to fight her way back into the room, but he simply placed one hand on her back and shoved her out, simultaneously slamming the doors in her face.

The last thing you could see was her furious expression. Annabeth took a deep breath and then glared at Jason. "Did you have to do that in front of Piper?"

"Do what?"

"You know what I mean!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do, you *very harsh Greek cursing*!"

"Excuse me? I couldn't understand most of that, but that was rude!"

"No duh, you "

"Amen, sista." Leo muttered, sitting down beside Piper again. Once Annabeth was in DEFCON 1, it was best not to stop/interrupt her.

Percy grinned triumphantly at his girlfriend. "I love you so much right now. Even though I don't know why you're cussing him out…"

Normally Annabeth would've rolled her eyes and smacked Percy upside the head, but now she was on a roll. "SHE THOUGH YOU LOVED HER! SHE THOUGH THAT SHE MEANT EVERYTHING TO YOU! AND THEN, WHEN WE GET HERE, YOU GO AND KISS REYNA! WHAT THE HADES WAS THAT?"

Jason stared at her, then at Piper. "Oh, no…" He whispered.

But now it was Leo's turn. "Oh no? That's all you have to say? OH NO? HOW ABOUT I'M SORRY? OR IT'LL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN?"

Jason was totally stunned into silence. Then "Sorry?"

"It's a little too late, you freak of nature."

"Hey, I never knew-"

"Only because you're to stupid to notice!"

"OH, THAT'S IT!"

"Hades, Jason! Wasn't it obvious? The way she'd look at you and smile! How she'd always blush when you were around! She loved you, and you just ignored that? How could you do that without feeling something like the Grinch? Only, you didn't ruin Christmas, you ruined her love life! And probably her mental stability!"

But before Jason could continue their yelled conversation, Percy and (surprisingly) Clarisse stepped in.

"As fascinating as I'm finding this," here Percy cleared his throat, smirking slightly- "We are sorta supposed to be bringing the two camps together, and if anyone else hears about Valdez here wanting to take down Thalia's little brother [apparently someone had filled him in, or he wouldn't have known that], then we seriously have a problem." Percy stopped for a moment to let his words really sink in. "Alright, I'm done here. Clarisse, anything to add?"

"Hades yes." She growled.

Clarisse circled the group, a menacing glint in her eye. "Right!" she barked. "If any of you pick a fight with anyone else, I will personally skewer you with my spear, roast your insides over a fire, rip out your beating heart and hand it over to Mrs. O'Leary. Then I'll shave your head, paint your bald scalp pink, blue and orange, stuff your guts back in, sew it all up, and give you so much ambrosia and nectar you'll heal but feel dangerously faint. And this will all occur while I'm chewing on you beating heart. IS THAT CLEAR?"

Everyone else nodded meekly. "Good!" she said, grinning cruelly. "And I have a feeling none of you will have the guts to stop me." Laughing, she exited the room and slammed the door. Hard. The tension eased, but not by much.

Annabeth groaned and flung herself into one of the chairs littering the mini-hospital. "Gods," Was the only thing she could come up with. Percy couldn't seem to wipe the evil grin of his features. Any minute now, and he would start rubbing his hands together and cackling demonically. Leo couldn't seem to stop shooting mental arrows at Jason, while the latter couldn't stop mentally strangling the small Mexican, even though he was right. Wow. That's a first. Leo Valdez is freakin' correct. This must be a parallel universe…But back on track.

Will was busy repeatedly smacking himself in the forehead, muttering something about, "Hades, why? Why daddy, why? C'mon, Aphrodite? I just couldn't see this coming, could I? And how in Hestia am I supposed to heal her?" Finally Percy dropped the smirk and threw his arms around his girlfriend, who gratefully hugged him back. And then, at that very moment, Piper McLean opened her eyes.


	4. A heart to heart with mommy

CHAPTER FOUR

PIPER'S POV

When Piper opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a large, white space. It looked like she was in a large room, cut out of solid white marble, decorated with stylized vine carvings. There were large, floor-to-ceiling windows that were draped with gauzy, gold and red curtains that floated every time there was a small breeze. The windows showed a view of what she suspected was Mt. Olympus- what other place could possibly look so beautiful- while the room was decorated with Greek-ish furniture.

Piper looked down- ooooh, big mistake. She was dressed in a Grecian style gown (duh. Mt. Olympus, Greek stuff= Greek dress) with a golden cord crisscrossing on her torso. The dress (thank the gods!) wasn't to low in the front and felt silky against her smooth skin. She wore golden gladiator sandals that wrapped from her ankles to her knees. They were surprisingly comfortable, even though they normally looked like torture devices. Piper's hair felt different, too. She searched the room for a mirror, and it didn't take her long to find one. It was huge, and leaned against the wall. Piper studied her face, her cold eyes flitting over her reflection. Just because she was somewhere else didn't mean that she had forgotten what (AAAAARRGGHHH!) Jason did. Her hair fell down her back in shimmering, perfect ringlets. It was held back by a golden circlet, which was decorated with a single, bright red ruby. Piper's makeup was flawless- soft fuchsia lips, slight blush, a brush of white glitter across her eyelids, light black eyeliner, and a swipe of mascara.

Now she knew who had abducted her. "Mom, really? I don't like makeup."

A musical voice replied, "Honey, you don't even _need_ it. And yet you look so very beautiful! I wonder why…" Piper turned to face her mother, the (gorgeous, stunning, beautiful, wonderful, lovely, delightful, _absolutely exquisite_) Lady Aphrodite.

"Mom," Piper whispered brokenly. "You said he was mine. You promised. And he kissed her! Right in front of me." She growled, [hmmmm…sudden mood swings. Is she PMSing? I doubt it. It's just every broken-hearted teenage girl's reaction.] Her hands balling into fists, sharp nails digging into her skin.

The goddess sighed. "Come here, darling." And in a pink flash, she was at her daughter's side, holding her in her arms. "I'm so sorry, baby. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you that he would do that." Piper sniffed. Yes, she was ticked. Pissed off, even. But she could still understand where her mother was coming from.

If she had a daughter, she wouldn't want to tell her that the love of her life was going to take her heart, play with it, rip it to shreds, throw it on the ground, and march over it with soccer cleats.

"That doesn't make it hurt any less." She muttered.

"I know darling, I know. Love hurts. Most of the time. But you'll recover. You may still love him but you'll feel better in the end. Now you should wake-up, honey. And feel free to ask anything from me; I just have a feeling you might be needing certain…things. Don't forget sweetie for you to feel better, it's okay for you to act however you want. Love you."

And with that the goddess stepped back and Piper's vision went black. When she opened her eyes again Piper could see the concerned faces of Annabeth, the hot guy called Percy, Will, Leo and (mental scream, sigh and sob) Jason. The guy she thought was the one. Oh, well. Love sucks.

Ignoring their worried looks and mutterings of "You should get to bed." And "You look tired." She sprang of the bed, stomping towards the doors. Piper stopped in front of Jason. He stared at her, looking extremely sorry. Too bad for him, 'cause that didn't bring back her heart. So Piper did exactly what any girl would have done- no, she didn't slap him.

Piper was a half- blood; she was just a tad more violent. So she kneed him where it counts. And when he fell over in pain, she karate-chopped the back of his neck. Everyone in the room winced as they heard the squishy (and not particularly pleasant) sound of hand hitting flesh. Without another word, Piper kicked open the huge doors and marched out, feeling very proud of herself.


	5. Badass

CHAPTER FIVE

PIPER POV

When Piper woke up, it was like experiencing the heartbreak all over again. She curled up into a small ball while the tears just streamed down her cheeks. After what felt like an hour Piper had had enough of moping and sobbing. Those were the last tears she would shed over that scumbag. Piper groaned as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and got up, leaving the warmth of her blankets. Yawning, she plodded over to the small shower installed in her room.

As she turned the nozzle and hot water began pounding her shoulders, her thoughts turned to her 'recovery'. Piper knew that she couldn't cry away the rest of her life. But she didn't want her heart broken again. Now that she thought about it, it was a ridiculous waste of time. Heartbreak. Pssshh. It only took away pieces of your heart until you had nothing left. Not literally, but it still hurt like hades. So why not become detached?

She wouldn't be some sort of monster, or an emotionless freak. After she had sacked Jason, she'd managed to stumble towards her cabin. Piper had actually collapsed on the floor before making it to the bed, where she'd opened the floodgate. And as her personal Niagra Falls poured down her cheeks, she realized that she couldn't go on like this forever. But the thought was swept out of her mind as a fresh wave of pain over took her… Piper finished her shower, wrapping a huge pink towel around her body. A secret confession- Piper _loved_ pink. But she would never tell anyone. Anyway…As she stared at her wardrobe a smirk began to grow on her lips. How to become somewhat detached...like a huntress of Artemis or something. Piper's smirk grew into a grin as she realized just how to become 'detached'. One word—Badass


End file.
